Beat
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E algo além de seu coração batia, com força, em seu corpo. x UCHIHA SASUKE/SAI. 30cookies, set: Verão, Tema 8: Esperança x


**Sumário:** E algo além de seu coração batia, com força, em seu corpo.

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Chibi Anne.**

* * *

**Beat**

* * *

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?  
Quando você está ocupando minha mente  
Não consigo ganhar sua luta perdida todo tempo  
Eu nunca vou possuir o que é meu  
Quando você sempre está tomando partido  
Você não tomará meu orgulho  
Não, não desta vez  
Não desta vez_

_-_

Paramore, "Decode" (Tradução)

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set: Verão_

_Tema 08: Esperança_

* * *

_- Hey Sai! – a voz de Naruto ecoou, distante._

_O moreno virou-se para o amigo, com seu típico sorriso falso, parando no meio do corredor escolar para que o loiro pudesse acompanhá-lo._

_- Você soube dos boatos?_

_- Eu não ouço boatos, Naruto. – e procurou em sua bolsa seus fones de ouvido, arrumando-os na orelha e preparando-se para ligar o MP3._

_- Estão dizendo que o Sasuke vai fazer intercâmbio._

_A música não tocou._

**X**

Apoiou-se na parede da escola, pensativo. Era o último dia. O _último_. Devia estar triste, mas não estava. Nunca estava.

**X**

_- Hey, Sasuke. – chamou, enquanto os dois iam embora da escola – É verdade mesmo o que os boatos dizem?_

_- Pensei que não ouvisse boatos, Sai._

_- Naruto que me disse._

_Silêncio._

**X**

O sono chegou-lhe mais rápido, naquele dia. Talvez fosse por ficar a noite toda conversando com Naruto, pelo celular.

**X**

_- O boato se espalhou rápido, não concorda, Sasuke? – Sai debochou._

_- Não enche._

_- Que foi? Brigou com o Naruto?_

_Um olhar frio e mortal foi-lhe dado. E ele riu._

**X**

- Sai? – a voz meio surpresa do moreno ecoou, ao seu lado.

- Olá, Sasuke.

- O que faz aqui?

- O que eu sempre faço. – e abriu os olhos, acompanhado de um sorriso falso – Esperar por você.

**X**

_- Sasuke. – sussurrou, deitado no chão da casa do moreno – Você realmente vai embora?_

_- Esqueça isso, Sai._

_- Custa responder?_

_- Custa se a pessoa nada tem a ver com isso._

_E Sai ficou em silêncio, e reteu aquilo que teimava em sair de seus olhos com o sono._

**X**

Havia silêncio ali. E ele era vazio e concentrado, como os dois colegiais que o criavam sem motivo. Não ousariam quebrá-lo. Não naquele dia.

**X**

_- Você brigou com o Sasuke, Sai? – perguntou Naruto, ao lado de Sakura._

_- Por que diz isso?_

_- Ora! Porque vocês são melhores amigos e..._

_- Eu nunca fui amigo daquele Uchiha. – e o sorriso falso se tornou mais forte._

_- Então porque..._

_- Distração. – e a música alta tocou, forte._

_Porém, nem tanto assim, se comparada com o bater de algo mais, ali no corpo do moreno._

**X**

Sai abriu sua casa, sabendo que ninguém mais estaria ali, além deles. Encarou de soslaio o Uchiha, que parecia distraído analisando as borboletas que se prendiam nas flores de seu jardim.

- Pode entrar. – quebrou o silêncio, mas só naquele momento.

**X**

_- Quer vir a minha casa hoje? – Sasuke perguntou, bebendo um pouco do seu suco._

_- Não sei, sua família nada tem a ver comigo, não? – e sorriu._

_E aquele comentário também fez o Uchiha acompanhá-lo no sorriso. Estava tudo bem. Por enquanto._

**X**

O chá borbulhava no bule, como se estivesse pedindo para ser tomado, muito embora nenhum dos dois jovens estivesse interessado em seu delicioso calor. Estavam ocupados naquele silêncio esmagador que revelava como estavam sem assunto, naquele dia.

**X**

_- CALA-A-BOCA, TEME, PORQUE EU SEI QUE VOCÊ VAI VIAJAR!_

_- Cale a boca você, Dobe! Estamos na cama do Sai, não na sua ou na minha._

_- MAS, MAS, MAS...!_

_- Respeite a casa dos outros!_

_- VOCÊ VAI EMBORA E ME PEDE PARA FICAR CALMO???_

_- SE VOCÊ GRITAR MAIS UMA VEZ EU..._

_- Casem-se. – foi a única coisa que Sai disse, antes de colocar seu costumeiro fone de ouvido._

**X**

Sasuke pegou um pouco de chá, enfim, e bebeu, analisando seu gosto como uma delicadeza que apenas os maiores apreciadores de chá o fariam – algo bem típico na família Uchiha. Sai, por outro lado, remexeu mais uma vez sua mochila até achar seu fiel MP3, e ligou-o, antes de colocar os fones.

**X**

_- Nee... Sai... – a voz melosa de Naruto chamou, enquanto ele empurrava outra tigela de ramen terminada para longe de si – Você não está triste pelo Sasuke ir embora?_

_- A vida é dele. – e terminou a sua coca num último grande gole – Ele faz o que quiser._

_- Mais um, Naruto? – a voz do tio do ramen ecoou, sorridente._

_- Mas é claro! – e gemeu, já pensando no próximo prato – Bom, como ia dizendo Sai..._

_No entanto, o moreno já não estava mais lá._

**X**

O som de rock pesado quebrava o silêncio antes tão longo. Não que isso fosse um problema, já que os dois morenos eram parecidos até na parte de não se importarem com o outro.

Eles não eram amigos, afinal.

**X**

_- O Naruto reclamou demais?_

_- O que você acha, Sasuke?_

_O Uchiha suspirou._

_- Ele não aceita mesmo que eu vá para o exterior?_

_- Então você vai mesmo, é?_

_- Achei que já estava bem óbvio isso._

_A risada gostosa de Sai ecoou pela rua._

**X**

- Sai. – Sasuke o chamou, um pouco mais alto.

- Ah, desculpe. Eu não estava conseguindo ouvir. – e pausou a música.

- Você está pior que o Naruto... – e passou a mão por seus cabelos pretos.

- Não, eu ainda sou inteligente.

Um sorriso se formou nos rostos de ambos.

**X**

_- COMO ASSIM, VOCÊ VAI VIAJAR LOGO NO DIA EM QUE EU TENHO QUE IR VISITAR O TÚMULO DA MINHA MÃE? – a voz de Naruto ecoou por todo o colégio, voltando todas as atenções para ele._

_Sai riu com as conversas abafadas, sabendo que isso só deixaria o outro mais nervoso._

_- Você é idiota? Por que acha que eu pedi para "Guardarem segredo"?_

_Naruto foi reclamar, mesmo, no entanto os falsos choros de diversas meninas interromperam, perguntando da tal data para o popular Uchiha._

**X**

A voz de Naruto era clara, por mais que Sai estivesse do outro lado de sua sala.

_- Eu exijo mensagens de texto todos os dias, ok? E se você nos trocar por ingleses, eu juro que te mato e..._

- Já é a décima quarta vez que você me diz isso.

_- Inglesas tudo bem, mas ingleses..._

- Dobe, nem por mulheres eu troco vocês – e sorriu para Sai.

_- Seu gay._

- Aprendi com a sua família.

_- QUÊ?!_

**X**

_- O que a Sakura-chan vê no Teme? – choramingou o loiro, enquanto analisava a cena da amada dar alguns chocolates ao moreno Uchiha._

_- Nada, só está sendo gentil._

_- Mentira! A Sakura é apaixonada por ele!_

_Sai sorriu, enquanto observava a rósea dar seu olhar preocupado, indicando que as perguntas que fazia eram para o bem do amigo._

**X**

Pegou seu casaco mais quente e saiu do banheiro, pronto para acompanhar o amigo no aeroporto.

- O Itachi já está chegando?

- Está preso no trânsito, mas isso não influi em nada a viagem.

- Ah.

**X**

_- Levante logo, Sai. Vamos nos atrasar para o colégio._

_- Pois saiba que eu estou com sono, Sasuke. E eu não quero ir à escola hoje._

_- Não agüenta passar a noite conversando?_

_- O Naruto ainda dorme?_

_- Está falando com o pai dele._

_- Hn._

_Virou-se e tentou dormir, novamente._

**X**

O silêncio se tornara novamente constante ali. Sasuke se concentrava dessa vez em observar o piso da cozinha, enquanto Sai novamente colocava seus fones de ouvido e ligava no último seu MP3.

**X**

_- Como você consegue? – perguntou Sasuke, o repúdio carregado na voz._

_- Consigo o quê?_

_- Ouvir tanta música._

_Sai sorriu._

_- No Music, No Life, Uchiha Sasuke._

**X**

Encostou-se na parede, cansado. O dia havia sido cansativo, ainda que nada fizera.

- Sai! – novamente a voz do moreno ecoou, alta.

- O quê?

E se encararam.

**X**

_- Como é? – Sasuke prensou o outro no poste._

_- Você está com medo. – repetiu o moreno – Medo de perder o quem tem com o Naruto, a amizade de vocês, se afirmar com certeza que você vai para a Inglaterra._

_- Você não me conhece. – rosnou o Uchiha – Nunca me conhecerá._

_- Mas o Naruto sim. E eu conheço o idiota muito bem._

_Um sorriso se desenhou na face do outro moreno._

_- Já disse que não me conhece. Senão, já teria notado que não é pelo Naruto que eu temo._

_E antes que Sai pudesse dizer algo, sentiu os lábios de Uchiha Sasuke cobrirem os seus._

**X**

Empurrou o outro pelo peito, desvencilhando o beijo por um tempo. A mão do Uchiha abriu sua blusa, sem o menor pudor e logo o puxou, ferozmente.

- Sai... – gemeu, como se implorasse pelo calor do outro.

E ele não negaria, porque não podia.

**X**

_A dor parecia cortá-lo ao meio e queimar as duas partes. Respirou lentamente, por mais que soubesse que não conseguiria manter o ritmo._

_- Sai. – o outro o chamou, enquanto recuperava o fôlego._

_Escutou o chamado e abriu os olhos, mesmo que com dificuldade. Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas – porque ele __conseguia__ chorar – que caíam de seus olhos._

_Orbes negros se encararam, por um momento que pareceu durar para sempre. E Sai, sem saber o porquê, juntou os corpos naquele chão, para mais um beijo cheio de atrito e dor._

**X**

A mão fria de Sasuke o acordou e ele sabia que era hora de ir, ainda que não quisesse.

- Itachi disse que já está vindo.

- Ah...

Levantou-se e procurou por suas roupas.

**X**

_- Posso saber por quê?_

_- Por que fizemos, Sai?_

_- Exato._

_- Eu não sei._

_Silêncio. O primeiro._

_- Não somos amigos, Sai._

**X**

As luzes da cidade brilhavam melancolicamente, se vistas no aeroporto. E mesmo assim, Sai não estava triste. Porque ele nunca ficava com _esse_ sentimento e porque, de algum modo, sentia que não havia _sentido_ nisso.

- Chegou. – a voz do Uchiha enrijeceu os pêlos de sua nuca, de tão perto.

- Ah... Ok, então. – e virou-se para o outro, estendendo a mão – Adeus.

Sasuke não respondeu, e nem lhe apertou a mão. Apenas virou de costas e acenou, entrando na porta que os levaria para o avião.

- Sasuke me disse que você tem que estar em casa cedo. Vamos, eu te levo.

- Ok.

**X**

_Apoiou-se na parede da escola, pensativo. Era o último dia. O último. Devia estar triste, mas não estava. Nunca estava._

**X**

Observava as luzes dos postes e dos carros se tornarem borrões pela velocidade daquele Jaguar. Itachi tinha um bom gosto, pensou, distraindo-se de qualquer assunto que envolvesse o irmão daquele que dirigia – embora não adiantasse muito.

O som de uma nova mensagem ecoou. E, sem ver o remetente, clicou para ler. A surpresa transbordou em seus olhos.

**X**

_O sono chegou-lhe mais rápido, naquele dia. Talvez fosse por ficar a noite toda conversando com Naruto, pelo celular._

**X**

Sorriu, apertando a mão na calça, com força, tentando descobrir aquele sentimento. Era forte, e pulsava, e corria pelas veias como sangue, porém não era.

Invadia, acolhia e levava para longe qualquer tipo de emoção.

O que era?

Não sabia, apenas sentia.

**X**

**Espere-me como sempre fez, Sai.**

E algo além de seu coração batia, com força, em seu corpo.

**X**

_- Sai? – a voz meio surpresa do moreno ecoou, ao seu lado._

_- Olá, Sasuke._

_- O que faz aqui?_

_- O que eu sempre faço. – e abriu os olhos, acompanhado de um sorriso falso – Esperar por você._

* * *

**N/A.:** O "algo além" é a esperança, tema dessa fic pro 30cookies :3

…

Coisa gay da porra, eu sei.


End file.
